August 9, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:48 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:56 Loving77 hey lily 5:57 Flower1470 Sup Peep* Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:44 Dragonian King hi lily sup peep happy almost whale week 6:46 Loving77 hiii silly 6:47 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:48 Loving77 Lily halfway to forever is still awesome in french :P 6:48 Dragonian King halfway to forever blah blah blah somethiiiiing do do do something else 6:53 Loving77 bleh I don't feel like doing anything 6:55 Dragonian King i want lemonade but i dont feel like walking into the kitchen and getting any 6:56 Flower1470 if you guys log into webkinz today you can get a ton of free stuff 6:57 Dragonian King free stuff gimme 6:58 Loving77 boo webkinz I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo tired. I hate being sick. 7:00 Dragonian King you got sick? D: 7:01 Flower1470 We're coming down with a cold 7:01 Dragonian King OH NOES what do you mean i can't buy any of the estore pets webkinz >:O oh well i dont want one anyway 7:03 Loving77 It was bc we were around a bunch of germy kids 7:03 Flower1470 you can get a free pet buddy 7:03 Dragonian King those are lame actually i dont even know what they are :P 7:04 Loving77 pet buddy? 7:04 Dragonian King lily help i kinda sorta maybe like webkinz again 7:04 Flower1470 they follow your pet around 7:05 Loving77 wut 7:05 Flower1470 idk i havent used mine yet lol 7:05 Dragonian King what kind of pet buddies are there 7:05 Flower1470 most of them are zums but you can get a fairy for free today and only today here read this http://webkinznewz.ganzworld.com/carousel/onewebkinzworld-play-days-day-two/ 7:06 Dragonian King oh right i forgot i can't add any more rooms -_- hey lily want some free stuff 7:09 Flower1470 of course! 7:09 Dragonian King my dock is clogged and since i don't really play webkinz anymore i'm not getting any use out of it 7:10 Flower1470 heck yeah free stuff is the best 7:11 Dragonian King actually wait let me see if i can still kinzpost :S 7:11 Flower1470 oh no 7:13 Dragonian King nope if you want you can come on and we can trade 7:13 Flower1470 oh i didnt think of that sure 7:13 Dragonian King i'm going to sell all this dumbo birthday cake 7:13 Flower1470 give me a minute LOL 7:15 Dragonian King yay my mazin' hamster is really hungry i can get rid of a ton of food do they even do pet of the month anymore? 7:16 Flower1470 yeah but all they get is an extra activity and a little announcement then the floating chocolate badge thingy 7:17 Dragonian King i couldn't stomach a serpentash squash irl or whatever its called lol 7:18 Flower1470 lol 7:19 Dragonian King i have a lot of kid's theme stuff if you want that the original one 7:20 Flower1470 hmm I already have most of that but If I already have it I'm probably going to trade it for other things or sell it so you may want to hang onto it :P 7:20 Dragonian King I have the bed, 2 chairs, the coffee table, 2 side tables, the floor lamp, the stove, and the study desk okay brb i'm going to have dinner 7:22 Flower1470 ok 7:28 Loving77 I'm going bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:28 Flower1470 ooo 7:36 Dragonian King i'm back 7:37 Flower1470 wb 7:37 Dragonian King are you still on 7:37 Flower1470 yes 7:37 Dragonian King WHAT THE TRADING ROOM IS LOCKED FOR FREE PLAYERS TOO 7:38 Flower1470 NO WAY 7:38 Dragonian King yes -_- so i guess i cant give you any free stuff 7:38 Flower1470 they obviously dont want ex-players to give away things ;( 7:38 Dragonian King thats mean ignore my previous statement of "lily help i kinda sorta maybe like webkinz again" aw man i can't play picnic 2 7:40 Flower1470 D: 7:40 Dragonian King yay i can play cash cow i can still be a cash cow just like ganz 7:43 Flower1470 :P 7:43 Dragonian King yay i can still play picnic and pinky's big adventure no pizza palace or polar plunge though :( or polarberry jam 7:44 Flower1470 NO POLAR PLUNGE 7:44 Dragonian King WHAT I can't play WackyER Zingoz. 7:44 Flower1470 ...weren't you just able to play that? 7:45 Dragonian King no i haven't played it yet 7:45 Flower1470 oh 7:45 Dragonian King i was saying i wanted to do it while the thing was still going guess i won't i have an app that's kinda like pizza palace though 7:50 Flower1470 yeah there's other games like it 7:50 Dragonian King i wonder if there's an app like smoothie moves i like that game a lot i know there's other clones Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:53 Dragonian King and the zingoz pop thingy hey chris 7:53 Chrisgaff Hey guys 7:53 Flower1470 Hey Chris 8:00 Dragonian King okay its official i hate webinz again :D yay webkinz* 8:00 Flower1470 (yes) 8:05 Dragonian King OH LILY guess what 8:05 Flower1470 what 8:05 Dragonian King i finally got my pizza crust yesterday 8:06 Flower1470 congrats 8:52 Dragonian King sooo 8:52 Flower1470 yawn im gonna go 'night guys Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014